Modern display devices often include pixels arranged in lines and columns. The number of pixels in the lines and columns determines the resolution of the display device. By way of example, 1920 pixels in the X-direction and 1080 pixels in the Y-direction, that is to say 1920×1080 pixels, are required for a Full HD resolution. The pixels often include in each case one, two, three or four subpixels. The subpixels are formed for example such that they emit red (r), green (g), blue (b) or white (w) light during operation depending on image data for representing an image, for example arranged in accordance with r,g,b, r,g,b,w or r,r,g,b or the like. As an alternative thereto, the subpixels can generate exclusively white light that is then converted into red, green or blue light by means of a respective color filter. In the case of the r,g,b, for example, a total of 3×X×Y individually drivable subpixels thus result. In the case of AM displays, the individual subpixels are driven individually by means of a control element layer structure, also referred to as a backplane, in particular as a TFT backplane.
Each pixel includes one, two or more subpixels and the electronic components for operating the subpixels. Each subpixel includes, for emitting the light, a light emitting component, for example an inorganic light emitting component (LED) or an organic light emitting component (OLED). Furthermore, each subpixel may include electronic components for operating the corresponding subpixel. As organic light emitting components, by way of example, use is made of bottom emitters, which emit the light generated by them on the substrate side, that is to say in the direction of their own substrate, or use is made of top emitters, which emit the light generated by them on the cover glass side, that is to say in the direction of their own cover glass. A display device including OLEDs can be referred to, for example, as an organic display device or as an organic display. The display device can be used for example as an optical display in a cellphone, a tablet PC, a laptop, a monitor or a television.
Particularly as monitors and televisions, double-sided emissive display devices are known, which can represent images and/or videos on their front side and on their rear side, such that two viewers with opposite viewing directions relative to one another, with the monitor or the television between them, can view the images and/or videos.
A conventional double-sided emissive display device can be provided, for example, by two single-sided emissive display devices that are fully adequate independently of one another being bonded together and/or held together by a frame back-to-back such that a representation of the desired content on both single-sided emissive display devices is possible. This is relatively complex and expensive since two completely independent display devices firstly have to be produced and then also have to be connected to one another. These double-sided emissive display devices include respectively two carriers, respectively two encapsulations and respectively two control element layer structures. Moreover, such double-sided emissive display devices are relatively thick since the thicknesses of the two single-sided emissive display devices are added. Such a double-sided emissive display device is formed neither substantially monolithically nor in a fully integrated fashion, since two substantially monolithic and fully integrated single-sided emissive display devices are connected to one another, whereby a multipartite and only partly integrated display device is provided.
In the case of double-sided emissive display devices which are viewed in principle only from one of the two sides at a time, use can be made of a passive matrix display, for example, in which either one side or the other can be driven individually. This can be used for example as a display device of a clamshell cellphone in which either the display can be viewed from outside in the closed state or the display can be viewed from inside in the flipped-open state.
Furthermore, transparent display devices are known in which the light emission of a pixel is effected in both emission directions, wherein the emission ratio of front to rear side can be set within certain limits. Double-sided emissive and/or transparent OLEDs can be used for transparent display devices. In such a display, the content on one side of the display is always represented in a laterally reversed manner, in particular not laterally correctly and/or in a mirror-inverted manner.